


Liam and Noel Drabbles

by AFicOrTwo



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFicOrTwo/pseuds/AFicOrTwo
Summary: These are drabbles that are about Liam and Noel Gallagher that are inspired by songs from Oasis, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (NGHFB), Liam Gallagher, or others.





	1. The Dying of The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is inspired by the song "The Dying of the Light" by NGHFB. (The live one Noel did for RTÉ 2fm more specifically, it's a wonderful performance and I suggest you watch it). I hope you like this x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Noel lay in bed together at night, Noel thinks.

_I was told, the streets were paved with gold_

_And there'd be no time for getting old when we were young_

_But it’s alright_

_If you dance with me tonight_

_We’ll fight the dying of the light and catch the sun_

 

We have tonight, and maybe tomorrow, to hold on to each other. And nothing right now could make me let him go. He asks if we have to move from this spot. Or if I can stop the sun, like he would when we ran in the tall grass during our visits to county mayo as kids. I told him I could when we were little because his eyes forced me too; now his eyes force me to hold him closer, because I can't tell him I can, I’m not Superman anymore, and he’s not that kid I could always protect.


	2. Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam thinks about Noel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by "Airplanes By: B.o.B (ft. Hayley Williams)". When I hear it I always think of Liam and Noel.

_ Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars _

_ I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now _

 

I wish I could love you and you could love me, and no one would care. I wish, I wish, I fucking wish. Before all these fucking lights it was just us. Just our dreams and our lips on each others. And our eyes that look almost identical: apart from the light you tell me that are in mine, and the vengeance I see in yours. I wish I could touch you and I wish you could touch me, and everyone could see. I want everyone to see. I want everyone to know. I want people to know about how your hair feels in my fingers when I hold it tight, and how your face feels on my neck when you kiss me before you’ve shaved. I wish everyone could know I’m good at dreaming and you’re good at thinking and that that’s all we need. I wish all the people who look back at me while I sing your songs knew just how much you feel but don’t say. And how I have to settle for crying in your place. I have so many dreams and at the top of the list is you loving me and everyone knowing.


	3. A Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel thinks about Liam's lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't inspired by a song, it's inspired by a picture I saw. It was of Robert Smith and Simon Gallup from The Cure oddly enough haha, it popped up on my Tumblr dashboard and I started thinking about what it would be like if Liam was in the place of Simon and Noel was in the place of Robert.

this is the pic haha. Like I said Noel having a good grip on Liam like Robert has on Simon in this pic is the inspiration.

~~

But there are of course great pics of Liam and Noel flush against each other that are also inspirational for this drabble:

Okay I'm done with the photos haha. Here's the drabble.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

God I love your lips. They’re always soft and so fucking pink. And red when you bite them, or when I do. They always tell me if I’m doing something right, when I touch you in the perfect spot they form into a different shape, when I apply enough pressure where you want it they open and let out your helpless sounds.

 

You’ve got such a big fucking mouth, able to fit all kinds of things.

 

And when I grab you by your shirt in some empty corridor they tell me you’re ready, you lick them and so do I. And while I kiss you hard and you’re breathing hard through your nose I keep my eyes opened to stare at your eyelashes; because they’re so long it makes me fucking dizzy.

 


	4. LG/NG: A text conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam are texting late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this story is placed during the 90s but most people didn't have a cell phone or text then so just use ur imagination haha. This is one isn't inspired by a song either it just came to me, this is basically the place for all my tiny stories about liam and noel lol.

**One late night, during a break between tours. Liam and Noel is both in different parts of London texting.**

 

Liam: How do you kiss me while you say you love someone else?

 

Noel: I don't know.

 

Liam: Yes you do.

 

Noel: I’m greedy. And I love giving in, and you love receiving, so it all makes sense in a perverted way.

 

Liam: You always talk in fucking riddles when you don’t know what to say.

 

Noel: How do  _ you _ let someone kiss _you_ when you know they belong to someone else?

 

-a couple minutes pass-

 

Noel: You don’t have to say it, because every time you let me kiss you you give me the answer. You want me no matter who gets hurt, even if that person is you.


	5. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one about the encore of a Justin Timberlake song called “Amnesia”. From the POV of Noel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about the song "Amnesia" by Justin Timberlake. Before you roll your eyes listen (lol). This song really gets to me. It’s about when two people keep hurting each other, but when they see each other again they forget about all of it because they want each other so much. Over the past day I’ve been looking at just how complicated Liam and Noel’s relationship is, and how they just can't stop writing about each other in songs and talking about each other; no matter how much they don't get along or what they say about each other they still seem to be obsessed with each other. (Also motivated by the rant Liam had today on twitter talking abt noel and sara, it annoyed me and made me wonder why Liam keeps doing things that he knows will hurt Noel [even though Noel would never say so he would say Liam is a asshole] even when he says he loves and misses him. I found it sad and thought about the dichotomy between how much they love each other and how much they hate each other. But don't get me wrong I know Noel did shit too, so I don't think its all Liam as to why they don't get along, he's just a big part.). So this song made me think of them. You should absolutely listen to the song, it's really beautiful. (Also the lyrics I’m writing about are from a part at the end of the song (imo the best part)).

 

_Go on and tear me apart_

_And do it again tomorrow_

_I almost forgot_

_Who you are_

_I try to forget about it every time I see ya, See ya_

_Thought I could do without it_

_Now I know I need ya, need ya_

_This is turning into some kind of fucking amnesia, I need ya_

_Memories fade away_

_Love is so insane_

_\-----_

**_So tear me apart and do it again tomorrow_ **

**_I almost forgot who we are_ **

**_I’ll let you drive me crazy for another day_ **

**_Isn’t this love insane, insane?_ **

_(Amnesia-Justin Timberlake)_

 

~~~~~~

You hurt me so much, but I can't help still wanting you. I see you in the papers, saying stupid shit, being a general dumb-ass. But when I see your picture, you still have that look in your eye. Like you're still mad fer it and you rule the world. And I think of what we did, and how I don't regret any of it.

How we used to sit around talking shit until 3am high as hell and would end up kissing until we forgot where we were. You’re hair all in your eyes and your arms wrapped tight around my neck, and telling me you liked how I smelled, that I smelled like home and cigarettes. But other times you would yell about how much of a cunt I was and shove me. And I’d yell back at you that you were a selfish piece of shit and shove you harder. Other times you would punch me and I would give it right back, and when we ended up bruised on the floor you would look at me like you didn't know if you wanted to kill me or kiss me. And finally I got tired and left you behind, along with all the words you said that you knew would hurt me. But you still say awful things about the people I love, and I can't be around you anymore, but that doesn’t make me not still want you, from the deepest part of my soul. Maybe one day I’ll stop caring, but I can’t make any promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else thought about this? Leave a comment if you've got an opinion or have any lessons you've learned, I'd love to hear about it xx


	6. Better Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the song “Better Now” by Post Malone. I read the lyrics and it made me think of Liam and Noel. It's a really great song you should totally listen to it!

_ You know I say that I am better now, better now _

_ I only say that 'cause you're not around, not around _

_ You know I never meant to let you down, let you down _

_ Woulda gave you anything, woulda gave you everything  _

 

_ -Better Now (Post Malone) _

* * *

 

_ Woulda gave you anything, woulda gave you everything _

 

I gave you my fucking soul, what did you think that meant?

 

_ You know I say that I am better now _

 

I didn't have to say I needed you, because you knew

I didn't have to say I loved you, because you knew

So I only said it in the middle of the night

And in the early hours of the morning

 

_ You know I never meant to let you down _

 

Because we didn't know where we were, but we knew that we needed each other

Or we’d cease to exist

But I guess that isn't true

Because you’re better now.

 

_ Woulda gave you anything, woulda gave you everything  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those ya who are also reading "Rock N Roll Star", just know chapter 5 is coming! Some things have come up, namely school and feelings...BUT its coming in the next couple days. x


	7. Stop The Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set on the 6th of April 1997, the night before Liam Gallagher and his first wife Patsy Kensit got married.  
> Its midnight and Liam has gotten up to use the toilet, but he ends up staring at the wall and thinking. About Noel of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to "Stop The Clocks" for a while now (incessantly to be honest haha), it's a song on Noel's first NGHFB album that he actually wrote in 2004 and when I listened to the lyrics I thought of them.

He can’t stop fucking thinking.

**_Stop the clocks and turn the world around_ _  
_ _Let your love lay me down_**

About what’s going to happen when the sun comes up.

**_And, when the night is over, where will I rise?_ **

About what he and Noel will be when the papers are signed and it's all said and done. And how he used to feel just as angry at the sunrise when he was with Noel, as he does tonight.

**_And, when the night is over, there’ll be no sound_ **

About how he’s so fucking glad there’s no clock in this bathroom, because then he would be counting down the minutes till they went into Westminster register’s office and signed the papers that said he and Patsy wanted to be “joined as one” or some other shite. At an office of course, because they had no time to celebrate, or invite anyone. Not even his mum. Not even Paul. Not Noel... Maybe it would work best that way, because he might look at him instead and say “I do”. Because he’d forget the nights in bed with Noel were “just for comfort”,or that it was just when they missed their girlfriends, or when all the birds that got backstage that night were so fucking annoying they couldn't even **make** themselves shag them. And that they always made sure to say it was just because _this_ or _that_ every time. That it would be the _last time this time_. As would the next and the next..

Noel would have smiled and clapped him on the back like everyone else, after it all, and kiss Meg and mean it. Well, about as much as Liam meant it when he kissed Patsy.

**_And, when the night is over, there’ll be no sound_ **

Because when the sun came through those curtains, the ones Patsy wouldn't let Liam leave the fucking shop without, it would be happening. The doors on this _thing_ would be shutting.  
**_Lock the box and leave it all behind_ _  
_ _On the backseat of my mind_**

**_And, when the night is over, where will I rise?_ **


End file.
